


Escape

by OverThereOnMars



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Chapter 6277?...

 

He ripped her dress off exposing her succulent full breasts. She moans as his kiss swollen lips begin to suck on one of her hard nipples. He then slides his hand down in her black lace panties and teases her in a way that made her buck herself towards him.

He stops for a few seconds to remove his pants and shirt, leaving himself clad in his boxer briefs. He goes back to her lips and hungrily kisses her. He drops to his knees and peels off her panties. Then he stands up straight, places a knee between her legs rubs her with it , and then shoves her legs apart, then drops back to his knees. Stopping again to smile evilly at her, he then licks her clit once, she moans. He smiles satisfied and the noises coming out of her mouth, then rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves, as she moans his name ”Shannon”. He smiles and licks her clit again just once.

He stops yet again, stands up and removes his underwear, revealing his thick, throbbing hard cock. He takes the head of his penis and rubs her teasingly with it.

“Tell me you want it.” He orders her.

“Shannon, I want it.” She whispers, blushing.

“Janet, Speak up. I didn’t hear you.” rubbing himself against her.

“mmm… I want it and I want it now…” she moaned

“How bad do you want it?” he said smiling and positioning his head at her entrance, knowing all her being burned and need him.

“God I want it bad Shannie.” she begged.

Smiling he shoves himself deep inside her. She gasps in relief, pleasure, and pain. After a few seconds pause, he begins moving, banging her to a song in his head. The moans and sounds that escape her mouth are the lyrics to this song, to him it’s the best song he has ever heard.

He kisses her. He lightly bites her. He sucks on the tender skin of her neck. She moans. She kisses him. She moans his name as he bites her. She digs her nails in to his back. He moans.

“Wait for me.” He commands. Sensing she was about to explode. She nods her head.

The song is coming to a close as he jerks his hips faster and harder. Moans escape the both of them.

“Okay, now cum with me.” His gruff voice says, kissing her, as they both end their song with an explosion of a warm tingling feeling and mental fireworks.

He rolls off of her and lays on his side beside her and engulfing her in his arms, he kisses her.

“I love you.” She says yawning.

“I love you too.” he says pulling her closer to his body, burying his face into the crook of her neck, and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo! How are you!!! Comments are nice and welcome!!!


End file.
